A City Of Demons
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: Kagome always wanted to live in Tokyo. Sango gives her the opportunity. What happens when Hojo finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

A young woman sat on a couch eating a bowl of ice cream. Her house phone attached to her ear. The woman sighed into the receiver. "Sango, I don't know if I should come.," she said getting a spoonful of ice cream.

_"Higurashi Kagome! Just a year ago you would of jumped at the opportunity to come to Tokyo!"_

Kagome grimaced at the voice on the phone. "Sango, that was a year ago. I have Hojo now and the whole idea is making the poor guy nervous.," Kagome said eating her ice cream.

_"Everything makes Hojo nervous! There is nothing in this world that doesn't make this guy nervous!"_

Kagome just shook her head at Sango, ignoring her ice cream. "Sango, what would I gain by coming to Tokyo?," Kagome asked.

_"Do you really have to ask? You have always been curious about demons. Just come out for this weekend. Kohaku's school is having their annual Family Day this Saturday. He'll be real excited to see you and Souta."_

Kagome glanced up at the ceiling. "Alright but only for the weekend. We'll leave here tomorrow after Souta gets out of school.," Kagome said running a hand through her hair.

_"Yay! This is so great! It'll be just like old times when the four of us hung out!"_

Kagome smiled. "See you tomorrow.," Kagome said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome stood up off the couch and walked upstairs. She knocked on a closed door. "Souta, are you awake still?," Kagome asked. The door opened to reveal a young boy. "What is it?," he asked. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "Tomorrow after school I am going to pick you up. We are going away for the weekend, just you and me.," Kagome said. "Where are we going?," he asked. "It's a surprise, Souta.," Kagome said. "Ok.," Souta said closing his door.

Kagome walked down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. She picked up her house phone and dialed a number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Hojo.," Kagome said smiling into the receiver.

_"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"_

"I'm good. How are you?," Kagome said laying on her bed. Her long black hair reached the small of her back and fanned out around her.

_"I'm good. I worked at my shop a little today. I brought you home something for Souta's feet."_

"Souta's feet?," Kagome asked confused.

_"Yeah, he said his feet have been hurting but he smiled to play off how much it is bothering him. He even laughed."_

Kagome frowned. "Hojo, I'm pretty sure he was joking.," Kagome said.

_"I don't think so. So, Kagome, would you like to go to the movies this Saturday?"_

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm not going to be around this weekend.," Kagome said.

_"What do you mean? Where are you going?"_

_'I could lie to him and say I'm visiting some family. No, that won't be good.,'_ Kagome thought. "I'm taking Souta to Tokyo. We're going to visit Sango and Kohaku.," Kagome said.

_"Kagome, you know how I feel about Tokyo."_

"And you know how I need to visit them. Besides, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo.," Kagome said.

_"Do you know what you're saying? Kagome, I can't allow you to go.,"_

"Allow me? I'm a grown woman, Hojo. I've been taking care of Souta for years. I can make my own decisions.," Kagome said getting angry.

_"Kagome, I'm looking out for your safety. Those demons will kill you without a second thought if you do one wrong thing. Kagome, if you go it's over."_

Kagome felt her big blue eyes fill with tears. "Well then, Hojo, I guess it's over.," Kagome said hanging up. Kagome unhooked all the phones from the walls so that he couldn't call back. Kagome laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes.

Kagome woke up to her alarm going off. Kagome turned it off and decided to plug all the phones back in. Kagome then went to Souta's room to wake him up. Kagome found Souta laying half off his bed. Kagome walked over to him and gently shook him awake, making sure he didn't fall off his bed. Kagome waited until he got out of his bed to go to her room. Kagome changed into a baby blue tankop and dark wash jean capris. Kagome went downstairs to wait for Souta. "I take it we are getting McDonalds on the way?," Souta asked coming down the stairs. "Yeah. I'm too lazy to cook and you are running late anyway.," Kagome said grabbing her keys. Souta followed Kagome out to her beat up honda. "Kagome, I think it's time for a new car.," Souta comments as she started it.

"Can't get a new car until we catch up on bills. The bank is going to take the house back pretty soon.," Kagome said. "What are we going to do?," Souta asked. "I don't know yet.," Kagome said driving down the road. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going after school?," Souta asked. "Nope. Like I said, it's a surprise.," Kagome said pulling up infront of a school. Souta got out of the car and walked up to the school doors. Kagome went back home and decided to give Sango a call.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Kagome hung up the phone. She didn't know what she would even say to Sango. Kagome walked upstairs and began to pack her clothes for the weekend. Once that was done, Kagome wandered into Souta's room. She grabbed his duffle bag and tossed it on his bed. She packed two pairs of pjs. She threw in a couple pairs of jeans and five different shirts. She threw in two of his hoodies. She then threw in his tooth brush and tooth paste and comb. Kagome then went about packing his psp and games and charger. _'I think that's everything.,'_ Kagome thought looking around his room. When she was certain she was done, she took both their duffles downstairs. Kagome then decided to clean so she wouldn't have to do it Monday.

Kagome was relaxing on the couch. She had been done cleaning for almost an hour. She had to go pick up Souta soon. Kagome got up off the couch and started to load the car. She got in and started it up. She drove to McDonalds and got them some food before driving to Souta's school. Kagome began to eat as she waited for Souta to get out of school. She was finished by time he got to the car. "Your food is in the bag.," Kagome said driving down the road. Kagome turned on the radio. Souta began eating.

It was hitting eight pm and Kagome was still driving. "Kagome, where are we going?," Souta asked boredly. "Your psp is in your duffle bag.," Kagome said. "I've already played it. Where are we going?," Souta asked. "It's a surprise.," Kagome said. Souta huffed and laid his seat back, intent on getting some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer: i do not own**_** inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome yawned as she pulled up to an apartment building. It was early in the morning. Kagome got out of the car and was about to walk up to the door when a woman came jogging up to her. "Hey, Kagome!," she called. Kagome smiled at her. The woman had long brown hair in a high ponytail, reaching her butt. She had chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, Sango. I was just about to buzz up to you.," Kagome said smiling. Sango smiled. "Well, now you don't have to. Where's Souta?," Sango asked jogging over to her. "Sleeping in the car.," Kagome said. "Well, the gathering doesn't start until three. So, why don't we get your stuff upstairs and you can get come needed sleep.," Sango suggested. "Sounds good.," Kagome said waking up Souta.

It wasn't long before they got up to Sango's apartment. It was small and only had two bedrooms. "Souta, you'll be staying in Kohaku's room. Kagome, you'll be in my room with me.," Sango said. "Alright.," Kagome said. They were showed the rooms and Kagome flung herself on Sango's bed. Sango laughed at her. "I'll leave you sleep.," Sango said shutting the door.

Kagome woke up to see Sango's face inches from hers'. Kagome screamed and Sango just laughed it off, pulling away. "About time you wake up. Get changed, we leave in a half hour.," Sango said. Kagome looked at what Sango was wearing. She was wearing jean short shorts and a pink tank top. Sango walked back out to give Kagome some privacy. Kagome opened her bag and pulled out an outfit. She changed into a pair of form fitting jeans and a baby blue tube top. She slipped on a jean jacket that had no sleeves and stopped around her middle. "I'm ready.," Kagome said coming out of Sango's room. "Alrighty, let's go!," Sango exclaimed. Souta just shook his head while Kagome smiled. They all piled into Sango's car and Sango pulled away from the curb. "Does Kohaku know we're coming?!," Souta asked excited.

"Not at all. I didn't bother to tell him. I think it'll make a great surprise.," Sango said smiling. "This is going to be awesome!," Souta cheered. Kagome and Sango laughed. It didn't take them long to get to the school. "Wow.," Kagome breathed. Souta's eyes were huge. Sango smiled at their reactions. "Welcome to Moko Academy.," Sango said with a wave of her hands. The school itself was designed like a castle. "This is amazing!," Souta exclaimed. "I know. I'm glad he decided to make the castle into a school instead of letting it get torn down.," Sango said grinning. "Wait, this is an actual castle?," Kagome asked confused. Sango nodded, pulling the Higurashis to the giant double doors. "Sesshomaru Takahashi is the owner of this castle. He didn't want to live in it anymore and they wanted to make another school. Sesshomaru decided to make it a live in school except it's different than the others.," Sango said. "How?," Souta asked curiously. "Well, Sesshomaru made sure that it has to do with your heritage. Like since Kohaku and I come from demon slayer heritage and are demon slayers, Kohaku is to wear his armor and carry his weapons around proudly. And Souta, if you were to attend here, you would have to wear priest kimono attire.," Sango explained. The doors opened with a gust of wind.

"Kagura.," Sango said looking around. "Hello, Sango.," a woman said. She was sitting on the window sill near the door. Her raven black hair was in a high messy bun with feathers decorating it. Her ruby red eyes held a playful mischief to them. She was dressed in a long white kimono decorated with red designs. In her hand was a white fan with similar red designs. Sango pulled the siblings through the door and walked up to Kagura. "This is Kagura. She's a wind demon and counselor here at Moko Academy.," Sango said smiling. "I'm not the only counselor. I handle the demon slayers and spiritual inept students.," Kagura said. "So then, you're Kohaku's counselor?," Souta asked. "Of course. And if you were to attend here, I would be yours' as well.," Kagura spoke. "But, how did you know?," Kagome asked pulling Souta back towards her. "Relax. I'm a demon, remember? We can sense things like this.," Kagura said smirking. "Kagura is great, Kagome. She's always watching the students and making sure they are alright.," Sango said to reassure her. "Well, you're early this time. Kohaku is finishing a training session. Will you like to observe?," Kagura asked standing.

"Of course. That is actually why I came this early. Sesshomaru said he was having training today.," Sango said. "Sesshomaru should really stop leaking information about my students.," Kagura said crossing her arms. "Well he is the Dean and owner.," Sango said giggling. Kagura waved off the comment causing Sango to snicker. Kagome and Souta gazed at the paintings in the hall. The painting had titles underneath each one with a year at the end of it. Each one had different students and different clothing. They found one with demons slayer of this year. It was easy to spot Kohaku. He was a spitting image as Sango. Kagura opened a door that led outside. Kohaku and a few others were practicing with their weapons. Kohaku was throwing a sickle through the air at targets. Kagome watched a smile spread across Sango's face. _'It is a__ proud moment.,'_ Kagome thought. Soon, the students were called to the showers. "Kagura, is Inuyasha here yet?," Sango asked. "Yes. He's in with Sesshomaru. I take it you'll be crashing that meeting?," Kagura asked smirking. "Of course. Don't you know who I am?," Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course. Best friend of Rin, who is the mate of the great Sesshomaru.," Kagura said doing an exaggerated bow. "Well, we'll be going.," Sango said pulling Kagome and Souta with her. Kagura disappeared in a whirl of wind. "Where are we going?," Kagome asked. "To meet with some friends of mine.," Sango said. They reached a door at the end of a hall. Instead of knocking, Sango just pushed the door open. "Sango, I have told you to never interrupt when I am in a meeting.," a man behind a desk said. He had long silver hair and amber gold eyes. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks. He was dressed in a white kimono top and pants with red designs along the sleeves and pants. There was a fur thing over his shoulder. "It's not like you'll be able to do anything about it.," Sango said smartly. "And please tell me how.," he said. "Well, Sesshomaru, you know that mate of yours' would be highly upset if something happened to me.," Sango said smiling innocently. Sesshomaru glared at her. The other man laughed. He had long silver hair and amber gold eyes. There were silver dog ears atop his head.

"I do not see the humor in this, Inuyasha.," Sesshomaru said coldly. "That's because you don't like it.," Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru sighed. "Did you see Kohaku training?," Sesshomaru asked. "Yes. He's getting better with his sickle.," Sango said. "Hn. From what I have observed, he's still clumsy with it.," Sesshomaru said leaning back in his chair. "True, but he will get better. After all, he is in **your** school.," Sango said. "Who are these people with you?," Sesshomaru asked looking at the Higurashis. "This is Kagome and Souta. They came to visit us for a couple days. Kagome has been my best friend since elementary.," Sango said. "Ah, the famous Kagome.," Inuyasha said turning his head to look at her. His breath caught in his throat.

**Please Review!**


End file.
